


Restless

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: It had been too long since she felt a release, even longer since experiencing it with another person.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> for day eighteen of kinktober. I wrote for masturbation.

Alice felt restless. She tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, listening as the wind howled outside the temporary safe haven the survivors had set up. She could hear other things roaming around, but didn’t pay them too much mind. 

With a sigh, Alice listened around the room for anyone still awake before running a hand down her chest. She closed her eyes, slipping her hand into her pants. She slowly began to run a finger in circles around her clit, teasing herself. She let out a shaky breath, moving her fingers lower, through her folds. It was gentle touches, enough to work herself up, but not enough to push her over the edge. 

She pushed a finger inside of herself and slowly thrust it in and out, biting back a moan. She didn’t want anyone to hear her and did her best to stay quiet as she continued to finger herself, adding another finger. It had been too long since she felt a release, even longer since experiencing it with another person. 

A noise across the room made her stop momentarily. She pulled her fingers out and went back to circling her clit when she decided the noise was nothing to worry about.

She was just starting to get back into the rhythm of it when she heard Claire whispering, “I can help you with that.”

She paused and turned to where Claire was sleeping a couple sleeping bags over. “Did I wake you?”

“No, I’ve been up for a while too,” Claire replied, sitting up. “So, did you want some help?”

Alice quietly laughed. “Sure.”

Claire got up and carefully walked over then laid next to Alice on the floor, unzipping her bag a little more so she could slip her hand inside. As Claire’s fingers slipped into her pants, Alice couldn’t help the soft moan that had escaped her. It really had been too long since she was touched so intimately by another person.


End file.
